Lorien Legacies Smutty Stories
by PD106
Summary: Various Lorien Legacies characters having intercourse. What happens? Smut
1. Chapter 1

Six-

My name is Six. I am a sixteen year old girl and I am an alien.

Sam is lying on the bed, his penis hard and pointed at the ceiling. I love him, but only as a friend.

"Six," he says. I look at him."I want us to be more than friends."

"Not me," I tell him."Unless you pay. I'm such a whore."

"How about two hundred?" he asks.

"Deal," I say. I take off my shirt and bra, then remove my pants. I'm not wearing panties underneath. He stares at my breasts.

I walk over and mount him. He moans as I ride him. After ten minutes, I bite my lip and cum all over his cock. His cum shoots into my pussy. I'm definitely going to be pregnant with his kid, and I don't care.

I suck hard on his cock after I dismount him. He moans and I start jacking off the part that is not in my mouth.

"Oh my God, Six!" he yells. His cum explodes into my mouth, and then he takes control. He turns me around and pushes my face into the pillow as he grabs my ass and begins fucking it. I moan as his cock goes in and out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam-**

 **There's something about being alone with two attractive teenage girls that is so arousing.**

 **Me, Marina, and Six trudge through the mud and rain. Dust follows as he flies overhead in the form of a falcon. We're headed away from the Sanctuary, traveling on foot because Phiri's team blew up all of the aviation machines before we could stop them.**

 **Now we are walking towards the border, where we will return to America. Six stops walking, putting her hands on her hips as she stares down at her filthy clothes. I take a couple steps back, staring at her nice ass and see Marina doing the same.**

 **All of us are dirty and need showers, which I dislike about this trip of ours. Dust settles into a tree, noticing that we stopped. Six takes off her tank top, revealing her black bra underneath. My cock hardens in my boxers.**

 **"Six, what are you doing?" Marina asks. Six sighs and turns to face her, rolling her eyes in annoyance.**

 **"Do you not know how hot I am right now? I'm sweating for Lorien's sake." Six informs her. She turns back around, tapping the back of her bra."Marina, help me take this off."**

 **"I don't know, Six." Marina says."I mean that's sort of sexual."**

 **"You lived with a lot of girls at the convent, Marina. I know you girls had some fun time with each other when the Nuns weren't looking." Six replies.**

 **Marina blushes, then says,"It was just one make out session."**

 **Marina walks up to Six, gripping her bra. She unclasps Six's bra, then tosses it over to the grass. Six turns around, showing off her C-Cup sized breasts to us. I lick my lips as Marina pulls down Six's jeans, then her panties.**

 **Naked, Six stretches and makes a big show out of revealing how much cooler she is now. Marina covers her eyes from seeing Six's nudity, and I laugh. Six shifts her gaze to me.**

 **"I almost forgot to include you." Six says to me, walking over. She reaches her hand into my pants and boxers, then finds my hard penis."Someone wants to play. Do you want to fuck me, Adam?"**

 **I nod and strip out of my clothes. Six wraps her arms around my neck, then kisses me on the lips many times. She sticks her tongue into my mouth, then presses her vagina against my penis.**

 **I see Marina watching nervously, seeming as if she wants to masturbate to us. Six turns around, then starts grinding her ass against my erection.**

 **That sets me off.**

 **I respond by jamming my penis into her butt. She screams in pain as I thrust in and out of her rear. I pull out, then plunge my member into her vagina. She bends over, clinging to a tree as I have sex with her from behind. I reach forward and start tugging on her dark nipples.**

 **Marina is sitting on the forest floor now, her hand in her jeans. After a minute, Marina decides to join us. She stops masturbating, then slips her jeans and panties off. She takes off her shirt and bra, then looks self conscious as I begin looking at her slightly hairy vagina.**

 **She strides over to us, awkwardly petting Six's head as she moves over to her side. Six let's go of the tree, and I pull out of her. She hugs Marina, her breasts squishing against Marina's small breasts. They pull away from each other ten seconds later.**

 **"Are you sure you want me?" Six asks Marina. Marina nods, then kisses Six on the lips. Six reaches down and starts fingering Marina as they kiss.**

 **They walk up to me, then Six lays me down on the ground. My penis is pointed to the sky as Marina mounts it. Her vagina feels great, and I resist the urge to moan. She rocks her hips back and forth, wincing as I break her hymen. A bit of bleed leaks from her vagina, shocking her as she stops her movement.**

 **I roll my eyes. I was enjoying that!**

 **"I'm sorry, but I'm bleeding!" Marina exclaims, leaving my erection. She starts muttering Spanish words, and that's when I look into the bushes nearby.**

 **There's a fat man behind the bushes, watching Marina and Six with a perverted look on his face. He's dressed in a uniform. A border patrol officer uniform.**

 **"I can get you all into America. If you agree to help me with my problem." The border patrol officer explains.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-This fanfiction is not a series of one-shots, but it actually a continuos storyline.**

 **Sarah-**

 **The chaos of New York City is displayed in front of me. This television is my only way of seeing what is going on in NYC right now.**

 **Me and Mark are huddled together in Lexa's farm house, enjoying each other's company as we watch the mayhem of New York City.**

 **John's face flashes across my mind. I hope he is okay. If he dies, I might never get to have sex with an alien. Plus, I love John. He means more to me than Mark ever will.**

 **Lexa strides into the house, wiping away some sweat as she stands in front of the television. She's blocking it, and she is rubbing on her large black breasts. What the hell?**

 **"Hey, horny GUARD," Mark tells Lexa, waving at her."Can you get out of the way. You aren't made of glass."**

 **"You two will pleasure me," Lexa says, removing her overalls. She's naked underneath, showing off her muscled, but glorious body.**

 **Mark tries not to stare too hard, but fails. Lexa walks up and thrusts her vagina into my face. I playfully lick her clit, feeling like I should be studying lesbianism all of a sudden.**

 **Lexa moans and bites her lip.**

 **"Do it again," she breathes, her voice clouded with desire. I grab her round ass, then dive into her lady bits. I plunge my tongue into her folds, then start fingering her as well.**

 **Lexa pulls Mark's cock from his pants, then starts giving him a handjob. Mark lays his head back, his mouth open in satisfaction.**

 **"I have to be closer to you," Lexa hisses at me, but not angrily."I'm getting my strap-on."**

 **When Lexa leaves the living room, Mark puts my hand on his penis. I start stroking it quickly. Before he can cum, Lexa walks back into the room with a strap-on being worn by her. She takes off my shirt, then tears off my bra. She shoves down my jeans and panties, then stands me up. She turns me around so she's behind me, and she bends me over.**

 **Mark watches as I put my hands on the sofa.**

 **I moan as Lexa slips the strap-on into me. She smacks my ass and starts thrusting into my hard and fast with the strap-on. My toes clench and so do my hands. It feels so amazing.**

 **Mark continues to play with himself, his hand going up and down his erection. He's so turned on right now. So am I.**

 **My vagina tightens around Lexa's strap-on minutes later. I cum all over the place, some of it hitting Mark when he walks over to stand beside Lexa. Lexa staggers back, having came and she collapses on the ground. I stand up, straightening my back and feeling relieved after being bent over and pleasured.**

 **Mark forcefully shoves his penis into my mouth. I start sucking on his penis, causing him to moan as he pulls on my blond hair hard. His cum shoots into my mouth, then he pulls his erection free.**

 **With cum dribbling from my lips, I stare at Lexa and Mark's pleasured bodies.**

 **Then I think about John and how I just cheated on him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nine-**

 **We collapse on Adam's living room floor. It's been a few days since our encounter with Setrakus Ra.**

 **I desperately want to find Ella. I taught the girl how to fight, something I rarely teach anyone. It's me, Five, Sam, John, and Agent Walker here. We escaped NYC together when the Mogadorians invaded. On the car ride here, Sam explained how he developed telekinesis. We believe that other humans will gain Legacies. Adam, Marina, and Six probably activated something there, revived Lorien and made it merge into the Earth.**

 **Six and Marina are both extremely beautiful girls. They are the hottest teen girls I have ever seen. I still want to see them both in a bikini. Adam is probably banging them right now, having a awesome Loric-Mog threesome.**

 **My cock hardens and twitches, a result of me thinking about Six's larger-than-average breasts bouncing as Adam thrusts into her.**

 **"I'm going outside!" I yell, suddenly imagining sexy fantasies of Six. Maybe even Marina. I would tap the hell out of Marina for sure.**

 **Outside behind the house, I shove down my pants and boxers. Then I take off the hoodie and thin black shirt. Almost naked now, I grasp my erection and start jerking off. After a few minutes of playing with myself, I hear a noise.**

 **I hurriedly pull up my boxers and pants. My cock painfully strains against my pants. Walker stands a few yards behind me, looking shocked.**

 **"I only saw your behind by the way," she says. I'm annoyed that she was staring at my rear while I masturbated my penis."This only brings more evidence that our only hope are horny alien teenagers."**

 **More images of Six and Marina fantasies appear in my mind. Overcome with lust, I start looking at Walker in a different light. She has a nice ass, large full breasts, long red hair that she keeps in a ponytail. I pull my pants and boxers down again, letting my hard penis free.**

 **"Would you like to have sex?" I ask her. She nods. I walk over and tear off her FBI windbreaker. She's wearing a white tank top underneath, no bra.**

 **Her breasts are soft when I touch them. I tear off the tank top, then lunge my face forward. She moans as I take one of her nipples into my mouth. She grabs my head, then pulls at my long hair.**

 **"Yes, suck my tits!" she screams out. We hear a noise in the bushes. Alarmed, we whip around and see Five.**

 **Five is clearly enjoying the show. His hard cock is out, currently being stroked by him. He stands up, naked and walks up to us.**

 **"You boys want to take this some place else?" Walker asks. She removes her black pants, then sheds out of her panties.**

 **She grabs hold of my cock, and Five's cock. Then she starts leading us into one of the abandoned houses. There's a long sofa waiting for us, a great place to have a threesome.**

 **"Okay, who's going to be in my ass?" Walker asks. I raise my hand, and Walker points to the sofa."Sit on the couch, hold your cock and position it."**

 **I take my seat on the sofa. Walker walks over to me, then she turns around so I can see her great ass. She grins her ass on my erection, letting her butt cheeks massage my penis. It feels awesome, and then she lowers her ass some more.**

 **My penis slips into her pale ass. Her tight ring squeezes my erection, bringing me pleasure. As Walker starts riding me, Five steps forward and impales Walker's vagina with his penis.**

 **Five's chubby body is in motion as he thrusts into Walker. Walker moans and lets out a scream of pleasure, having her ass and vagina penetrated.**

 **I lean my head back, satisfied. After a couple of minutes, Walker cums all over Five's penis. Walker shouts and Five cums into her pussy. He pulls out and drops to the ground.**

 **"That was awesome!" Five yells after a minute."I never had a orgasm like that before. Probably because I'm a virgin."**

 **I really don't care about Five's sex life. I'm too busy enjoying the feeling of anal sex with Walker. Suddenly, the wall is torn away from the house. Five runs out of the house, and I see a Mog spaceship with its floodlights on.**

 **I go much faster, intending on cumming before the Mogs kill us. My cum shoots into Walker's ass. Feeling my cum swirl around in her butt, Walker leaves my cock. We watch as the Mogadorians take Five into their spaceship, but make no move to attack us.**

 **Good, that means they know not to mess with me.**

 **As the Mog spaceship disappears into the night sky, I turn to Walker.**

 **"Do you want to have a round two?" I ask her, eager to feel the inside of her pussy.**

 **She nods and we kiss. Who knew a forty year old woman would become my girlfriend.**


End file.
